San Diego California Temple
Temple History Situated near the upscale community of La Jolla in San Diego, the striking double towers of the San Diego California Temple soar above I-5 in heavily populated Southern California. Connecting the towers at the center is a supernal star-shaped atrium filled with a healthy, colorful garden. The atrium is accessed from the breathtaking two-story Celestial Room filled with towering art glass, suspended light fixtures, and featuring a grand staircase to an upper-level balcony. The public is invited to tour the manicured temple grounds and a visitors' center honoring the San Diego Mormon Battalion, located 10 miles south of the temple in Old Town San Diego. The San Diego California Temple was the third temple built in California, following the Los Angeles California Temple (1956) and the Oakland California Temple (1964). The architects for the San Diego California Temple were William S. Lewis, Jr., design architect; Dennis Hyndman, project architect; and Shelly Hyndman, interior design architect. The Hyndmans, who are Roman Catholic, had not toured the interior of a temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints until the Las Vegas Nevada Temple open house commenced in 1989. After suffering a mild heart attack four months earlier, President Ezra Taft Benson made his first trip outside the Salt Lake Valley to break ground for the San Diego California Temple—his first time presiding over a temple groundbreaking. On Monday, December 23, 1991, the 186th anniversary of the birth of the Prophet Joseph Smith, a gilded statue of the angel Moroni was installed atop the eastern spire of the San Diego California Temple. Shortly after the setting, a traveling flock of seagulls—a bird of symbolic significance to the Church—circled the new statue about three times before continuing on its course. Over 720,000 visitors attended the widely publicized open house of the San Diego California Temple. President Benson's ailing health did not allow him to preside at the dedication of the San Diego California Temple. President Gordon B. Hinckley was assigned to dedicate the temple in 23 sessions where 49,273 persons attended. The San Diego California Temple was honored as Headliner of the Year for 1993 in the landmark category by the San Diego Press Club. For its efforts during the open house of the San Diego California Temple to increase public awareness of the Church and the role of the temple, the Church was presented with the Public Relations Society of America's prestigious Silver Anvil Award in the category of special events and observances by non-profit organizations. Temple District The San Diego California Temple serves members from 17 stakes headquartered in Southern California and Southwestern Arizona: Imperial County, CA # El Centro California Imperial Valley Stake Riverside County, CA # Lake Elsinore California Stake # Murrieta California Stake # Temecula California Stake San Diego County, CA # Carlsbad California Stake # Chula Vista California Stake # Del Mar California Stake # El Cajon California Stake # Escondido California Stake # Penasquitos California Stake # Poway California Stake # San Diego California Stake # San Diego California East Stake # San Diego California North Stake # Santee California Stake # Vista California Stake Southwestern Arizona # Yuma Arizona Stake Presidents # Kenneth A. Ellsworth 2017– # Dirk O. Jergensen 2014–2017 # G. Michael Finnigan 2011–2014 # Bruce L. Olsen 2008–2011 # David E. Sorensen 2005–2008 # Alvin G. Clawson 2002–2005 # Joe. J. Christensen 1999–2002 # J. Clifford Wallace 1998–1999 # Clinton D. Davis 1995–1998 # Floyd L. Packard 1992–1995 See Also * LDS Church in California * California List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References San Diego Temple The San Diego California Temple is the 45th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Situated near the upscale community of La Jolla in San Diego. Connecting the towers at the center is a supernal star-shaped atrium filled with a healthy, colorful garden. The atrium is accessed from the breathtaking two-story Celestial Room filled with towering art glass, suspended light fixtures, and featuring a grand staircase to an upper-level balcony. Category:1984 Category:1993 Category:San Diego Category:California Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church Category:Gordon B Hinckley